


Сказки для оборотней

by Chesse



Series: Нью-Йоркская жизнь не друида Стайлза не из стаи Хейла [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesse/pseuds/Chesse
Summary: Стайлз умудрился прошляпить собственную популярность.





	Сказки для оборотней

\- Лидия, мать твою, Мартин!

Лидия поморщилась и отодвинула трубку в сторону, спасаясь от воплей.

\- Во-первых, уже два месяца как Хейл, а во-вторых, ты ничего не перепутал, Стилински?

\- Да мне срать, хоть Гослинг! Какого хуя, Лидия?!

Лидия встала из-за стола, поправила идеально уложенные волосы и прошла в соседнюю комнату, устраиваясь на диване. Она уже поняла, о чём пойдёт речь. Разговор предстоял выматывающий.

\- Ты уже забыл, что безумно меня любишь последние тринадцать лет?

\- Сейчас я тебя ненавижу! Всем сердцем! - на том конце трубки и не думали успокаиваться.

Лидия вздохнула.

\- Что ж, возможно, тогда ты вспомнишь, что я твоя подруга, и перестанешь на меня орать.

\- Подруги так не поступают!

\- Как так? - она была готова к этому разговору уже года три. Или думала, что готова.

\- Ты... ты... да ты...

\- Так, Стилински, успокойся, - судя по всему, сейчас Стайлз хватал ртом воздух и начал задыхаться, это не хорошо. - Послушай меня, вдохни, выдохни, ничего смертельного не случилось. Сейчас ты успокоишься, выпьешь кружку чая, что привезла нам Элисон из последней поездки и приедешь в то кафе на одиннадцатой. И мы поговорим.

На том конце было слышно только постепенно успокаивающееся дыхание.

\- Ты просто боишься, что если мы встретимся наедине, то я тебя убью, - раздался голос Стайлза. Наконец-то в пределах допустимого диапазона громкости.

\- А ты смог бы меня убить? - Лидия закатила глаза, и так зная ответ.

\- Я знаю того, кто смог бы, - уже не так уверено пробормотал он и вздохнул. - Ладно, через двадцать минут в кафе.

Лидия опустила трубку на диван и откинула голову на спинку, закрывая глаза. В конце концов, это должно было рано или поздно случиться.

*******

Стайлз сидел за их привычным столиком, смотрел на бьющий по асфальту дождь и нервно крутил в руках кружку с кофе. Лидия, на ходу сделав официанту заказ, опустилась напротив. Он перевёл на неё взгляд и снова отвернулся к окну. Лидия вздохнула.

\- Стайлз, - позвала она.

Тот дёрнул плечом, продолжая с печальным взором смотреть в сторону.

\- Стайлз, ты хотел поговорить, - напомнила она, стараясь не показать, как нервничает.

Подошедший официант поставил перед ней кружку ароматного чая, за которую она тут же схватилась.

\- Знаешь, - тихо сказал он, так и не поворачиваясь, - я даже в Скотте так сильно не разочаровывался, - Лидия вздрогнула и сильнее сжала пальцы на кружке, - а ведь по молодости тот всякое творил.

\- Стайлз...

\- Я на самом деле думал, что мы друзья, и тебе на меня не наплевать.

\- Стайлз! Хватит, - он удивлённо перевёл взгляд на прикрикнувшую Лидию, но всё равно был на редкость равнодушным. Опустошённым. - Стайлз, послушай, я знаю, что виновата в том, что не сказала. Но я не жалею, что сделала это.

\- Ха, ты мне должна мою долю, - было видно, что он не заинтересован в этом. - Там, наверное, накапала уже приличная сумма.

\- Если ты хочешь, - кивнула Лидия, зная, что деньги - последнее, что его интересует.

\- А знаешь, хочу, - тот даже подобрался, поставил локти на стол и наклонился к ней ближе, заинтересовавшись. - На них я смогу выкупить все эти чёртовы книги и сжечь их.

Лидия покачала головой и нахмурилась.

\- Это ничего не изменит.

\- Да, ты, пожалуй, права, - кивнул он и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив на груди руки. - Потому что каждый чёртов оборотень в этом городе - а только ли в этом? - их уже прочёл!

\- Не каждый, - поймав скептически приподнятую бровь друга, она с нажимом продолжила. - Не каждый. Не всем нравятся бульварные романчики. Но ты прав, Нью-Йорком аудитория не ограничилась.

Они молча сверлили друг друга взглядом несколько минут, напрочь забыв про свои напитки, пока Лидия, сдаваясь, не спросила:

\- Как ты узнал? Ты же держишься подальше от мира оборотней.

\- О-о-о, - протянул он, поджимая губы, - ты всё-таки вспомнила про это? Не поздно ли?

\- Стайлз...

\- Это было так волнующе, - съехидничал он, кривляясь. - Утром перед работой я решил зайти в Старбакс за кофе. Когда бариста крикнул моё имя, откликнулся не только я, но и какой-то парень, в наглую принявшейся осматривать меня с ног до головы. Я подумал: "Пофиг, пусть пялится, да, у меня странное имя, но мне оно нравится!", но тут парень перехватил меня перед выходом, достал из сумки книгу и, едва ли не трепеща, будто я какой-нибудь Джони Депп, заявил, цитирую: "О, боже мой, никогда не думал, что смогу увидеть вас вживую, я вас обожаю, вы такой... как же вы похожи! Распишитесь у меня в книге, пожалуйста?" Время поджимало, ни спорить, ни выяснять подробности было некогда, поэтому я, быстро чиркнув на первом развороте, ушёл, напоследок глянув имя автора и название. Подумал, чувак ошибся, перепутал меня с автором, видимо. Но во время обеда, когда я пытался найти в интернете что-то про автора или саму книгу, я ничего не нашёл. Серьёзно, Лидия, Л. Гамильтон? Не думал, что ты до такой степени сходишь сума по этому фильму. - Стайлз, наконец, вспомнил о кофе и сделал глоток, скривившись, - кофе, похоже, безнадёжно остыл. - Уже тогда у меня закрались подозрения, поэтому я решил отпроситься у Харриса, а ты знаешь, как это не просто, и прогуляться до одной не безызвестной тебе лавочки на четырнадцатой. Естественно, на первом этаже я ничего не нашёл, но вот в подвале... Я нашёл то, что искал. И следующие три часа сидел в кафе напротив и читал. Только то, что я находился в публичном месте, удержало меня от желания швырнуть книгу в стену после третей же страницы.

Он прервался, рукой подозвал официанта и попросил свежее кофе. Лидия ждала, что он продолжит, но тот молчал. Она вздохнула, сделала глоток остывшего чая, тоже поморщилась, но заказывать новый не стала. Сейчас она бы не отказалась от чего-нибудь покрепче.

\- Ты прочёл только одну книгу?

\- О, да. Мне хватило одной за глаза! - он кивнул подошедшему официанту и глотнул принесённый кофе, тут же обжёг язык и замахал руками, открыв рот. Сморгнув слёзы, он обижено посмотрел на кофе и отодвинул его в сторону. - Сколько ты их всего настрочила?

\- Семь.

\- Семь, - медленно повторил он, недобро сощурив глаза. - То есть какой-то оборотень имел меня на протяжении скольких там лет на потеху всему мохнатому сообществу?

\- Не тебя, а персонажа, - поправила его Лидия и вздрогнула от жёсткой, совершенно не дружелюбной улыбки.

\- Конечно не меня. Просто какого-то абстрактного парня по имени Стайлз, высокого, долговязого, бледного, с большим ртом, кучей родинок, вздёрнутым носом, карими глазами, предпочитающего носить толстовки и джинсы. Да, Лидия, совсем на меня не похоже. Или ты считаешь, что такие эпитеты как поджарый, молочная кожа, созвездие родинок, блядский рот, растопленная карамель глаз, очаровательный вдёрнутый носик сделают нас менее похожими? Или, может, - Стайлз всё больше распалялся, покраснел, глаза лихорадочно блестели, - ты считаешь, что нас делает непохожими то, что он - гей? Но, постойте-ка, я ведь тоже гей! - люди вокруг оборачивались на них, кто с интересом, кто с неодобрением. Лидия сжала его руку своей, показывая глазами на любопытных посетителей, и Стайлз перешёл на рассерженный шёпот. - Или, может, ты думаешь, что твой персонаж настоящий друид, чуть ли не маг, а я всего лишь скучный аналитик? Но, Лидия, разве ты забыла, что я, пусть и отошёл от дел, пристроив Скотта в стаю, всё равно остаюсь чёртовым друидом?! И то, что я не спасаю постоянно шкуры какой-нибудь шайки блохастых засранцев, не значит, что я не продолжаю развиваться в этом направлении! Так какие ты видишь между нами различия, Лидия?

Лидия молчала, рассматривая свой идеальный маникюр. Что она могла сказать? В книге Стайлз был точно таким же, как и в жизни, начиная от внешности, и заканчивая дёрганностью движений, бесконечной болтливостью, выразительной мимикой и невероятной сообразительностью.

\- Я уверена, - после долгой паузы начала Лидия, - не откажись ты от своей судьбы в пользу скучной унылой работы, ты стал бы отличным эмиссаром какой-нибудь сильной стаи и был бы так же известен среди оборотней, как и сейчас.

Стайлз в первый раз за вечер нормально, пусть и слегка снисходительно, улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Попробуй ещё раз.

\- Ладно, - она раздражённо дернула плечом и покрутила недавно подаренный Питером браслет. - Я начала писать ещё в школе, но когда мы переехали в Нью-Йорк, и я познакомилась с Питером, который показал мне совершенно закрытый мир оборотней, со своими инфраструктурой, искусством и политикой, то просто не смогла больше писать про обычных людей. Я пробовала писать про выдуманных персонажей. Питер помог мне опубликоваться, но герои были плоскими и скучными. Особого интереса у читателей книги не возымели. Потом я написала рассказ про Элисон и Скотта. Запретная любовь, оборотень и охотница, история любви, практически волчья Ромео и Джульетта. Я была уверена в успехе. И когда книга провалилась, безмерно разочаровалась во вкусе чёртовых оборотней. Хотя Питер меня и предупреждал… Следующим моим опытом стал роман об отношениях Айзека и Эрики из стаи Питера, их вечное противостояние, борьба за лидерство и игры на ревности. Эта книга была встречена лучше, но всё равно привлекла до обидного мало внимания. Тогда-то я и вспомнила о тебе.

Лидия никогда не жаловалась на собственную самооценку, но провал за провалом на писательском поприще сильно подорвал её уверенность в себе. И пусть это было лишь хобби, не связанное с основной работой, да и в деньгах она никогда не нуждалась, невысокие оценки её работ крайне огорчали. Питер подбадривал как мог, советовал получше изучить рынок, что она, в конечном итоге, и сделала. Оказалось, оборотней привлекало загадочное, необычное и малознакомое. Если учесть, что они сами были такими, удивить их было непросто. Поэтому большинство книг были написано про омег, альф, друидов, персонажей волчих сказок вроде канимы, кицунэ или какого-нибудь древнего духа. Про обычных бет, кои составляли процентов девяносто волчьего сообщества, почти никто не писал, а если и писал, то их книги пылились на полках вместе с первыми работами Лидии. Тогда-то она и вспомнила про Стайлза.

\- Окей, - кивнул Стилински, кусая губы. – Крутой друид Стайлз помогает своему альфе справиться с выводком злопамятных вредных и крайне опасных фейри. Всё круто, очень впечатляюще, фантастический экшн, я бы даже сказал. Но скажи мне, Лидс, с кем это я между делом трижды трахнулся, пару раз отсосал и напоследок вытащил буквально с того света, неся при этом какой-то влюблённый бред? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что выдумала эти двести фунтов накаченной хмурости в кожанке и на Камаро?

\- Нет, - Лидия вздохнула и прикрыла на мгновение глаза. – Дерек – это альфа Питера. Эрика, Айзек, Бойд, Кора, Лора и Питер - его беты.

\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы в книге фигурировало имя Питера, Коры и Лоры.

\- Он мне запретил писать про себя и племянниц.

\- О, так значит его анонимность ты уважаешь, - протянул Стайлз, - а на нас пофиг? Как, кстати, упомянутый альфа отреагировал на свою популярность?

\- Он со мной не говорил на эту тему.

\- Замечательно… Так, Лидия, - Стайлз достал из кошелька деньги и кинул на стол, поднимаясь. – Дальнейшую судьбу твоих писулек мы решим позже, а сейчас мне нужно идти. Созвонимся.

\- Стайлз, - позвала она, проклиная себя за нерешительность в голосе.

\- Я на тебя крайне зол, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – Но я смогу тебя за это простить. Позже.

Лидия вздохнула, поглядела в окно на бегущего к машине от разошедшегося дождя друга и тоже поднялась. Питер наверняка уже ждёт её дома, он поможет ей отвлечься.

*******

В гостиной горел свет, и Стайлз, скинув кеды в коридоре, прошёл в комнату.

\- Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? – спросил Стайлз, швырнув злополучную книгу на диван.

\- Всё-таки узнал, - вздохнули в ответ, и Стайлз сжал кулаки, сдерживая раздражение.

\- Как давно?

\- После третьей.

\- И говорить ты мне, естественно, не собирался?

Дерек, с которым они встречаются уже полтора года и год уже как живут вместе, покачал головой.

\- И рассказать, что ты чёртов оборотень, альфа стаи, тоже не собирался?

\- Нет, пока не собирался.

\- Чёртов ублюдок! – Стайлз швырнул в него кружку, стоящую на полке рядом, но Дерек легко уклонился, позволяя кружке вдребезги разбиться о стену. – И ты, естественно, знал, что я друид?

\- Да, - не стал отпираться тот. Он всё ещё сидел расслабленно, но глаза цепко и настороженно следили за движениями Стилински.

\- Тогда для тебя не станет сюрпризом, что я могу травануть тебя аконитом или посадить в круг из рябины.

\- Не станет. Но ты этого не сделаешь, - Стайлз приподнял бровь, поражаясь его самоуверенности. – Не смотря на своё явное раздражение, ты всё ещё меня любишь.

\- Ха! Наивный пёсик, - Хейл поморщился, но смолчал. – Теперь наше знакомство предстало передо мной в ином свете.

Конечно, Стайлз знал, что встречается с оборотнем. Несмотря на железный самоконтроль Дерека, он всё-таки не мог не замечать очевидного. К тому же знакомая фамилия не могла его не насторожить. Лидия уже давно встречалась с богатым бизнесменом и оборотнем по совместительству Питером Хейлом. Они сошлись практически сразу, как Стайлз, Лидия и Скотт приехали в Нью-Йорк. А раз один Хейл был оборотнем, вероятность, что новый знакомый так же оборотень, весьма высока. Поэтому мелочи вроде раздражительности в полнолуние, быстрой регенерации и раздражающей скорости исчезновения оставляемых засосов, тонких царапин на себе после секса,  позволили сделать вполне однозначный вывод. Чего Стайлз не знал, так это того, что Дерек, оказывается, не какая-нибудь там бета, а альфа целой стаи.

Он-то думал, что Хейл считал его человеком и поэтому не рассказал о себе, опасаясь реакции. Стайлз же не хотел, чтобы Дерек узнал, что он друид, а потому молчал о том, что знал о его мохнатой проблеме. Ему не хотелось снова влезать в дела оборотней, вне зависимости от того, с кем он встречается. Но, судя по всему, когда Дерек решил с ним познакомиться, он уже был в курсе, кто Стайлз такой.

Он вполне отчётливо помнил их первую встречу. Стайлз сидел в кафе, пил кофе и думал, какие дисциплины ему стоит выбрать на следующий семестр, когда к нему подошёл шикарный парень в белой рубашке, не скрывающей идеальное тело. На лицо он тоже был хорош, выразительные глаза, лёгкая щетина, улыбающиеся красиво очерченные губы. Стайлз не мог сказать ему нет, когда тот спросил, может ли он присесть. Они познакомились, немного поболтали, и Стайлз помнил, что Дерек будто чего-то ожидал всё время. Иногда он задавал странные вопросы, вроде был ли он в ацтекском храме в Мексике. Наверняка это что-то из книжек, написанных Лидией. Проверял, засранец, в курсе ли Стайлз. И, узнав, что не в курсе, решил промолчать.

\- Если ты надеялся привлечь в свою стаю друида, можешь даже не рассчитывать, - прервал он затянувшееся молчание. – Если это всё, что тебя интересует, можешь валить на все четыре стороны, - Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь.

Дерек вздохнул, поднялся с дивана и подошёл к хмурому Стилински.

\- Подошёл познакомиться я и правда потому, что узнал в тебе героя книги, которую меня заставили прочитать беты. Отношения персонажей показались мне привлекательными, и я подумал, что было бы не плохо проверить, как бы всё оказалось на самом деле, - Дерек подошёл ещё ближе, мягко поглаживая по предплечьям и проникновенно заглядывая в глаза. – Но после первого же нашего свидания я забыл про книжки и наслаждался твоей компанией. Я живу с тобой потому, что мне нравится видеть тебя каждый день, - Стайлз выгнул бровь, и Дерек выдохнул ему в губы: - Я люблю тебя.

Стайлз опустил руки и расслабился, позволив себя поцеловать. Хорошая тактика, волче, но Стайлз планировал оставить его без секса на пару недель. В воспитательных целях. Так сказать, профилактика вранья в особо крупных размерах.

*******

Спустя неделю Дерек нашёл Стайлза лежащим на кровати за ноутбуком в весьма смешанных чувствах. Он был весь красный от смущения, возбуждения и раздражения.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Листаю фанатский форум писанины Лидии, - он кинул на вошедшего Дерека взгляд и снова уставился в ноутбук.

\- Тебе было мало тех шести книг, что ты прочитал? – Дерек небрежно кинул рубашку на стул, снял носки и прилёг рядом со Стайлзом на кровать, вытягиваясь и прикрывая глаза.

\- О, тебе тоже стоит тут покопаться. Ты знаешь, что другие оборотни считают, что ты особенно горяч, когда рычишь на окружающих в приступе собственничества? Или, что я крайне очарователен в роли мамочки, спасая от твоего гнева провинившихся бет? – Дерек не выглядел заинтересованным, всё так же расслабленно валяясь на подушках, но Стайлз знал, что тот его внимательно слушает. – А буквально недавно волчьи извращенцы узнали, что мы с тобой реальные люди, и сейчас чувак, хвастающийся всему фендому моим автографом, рассказывается каждому желающему, а таких набежала уже, наверное, сотня, какой у меня, оказывается, соблазнительный рот, пухлые губы, будто созданная для меток шея и аппетитная задница, - теперь Дерек лежал совсем не расслабленно и полыхал в сторону Стайлза красными глазами. Ах да, он же теперь мог не скрываться… - Парень пишет, что пробовал меня снова застать в Старбаксе, но безуспешно. Ещё несколько человек из Нью-Йорка поделились, что теперь тоже будут смотреть в оба, надеясь увидеть меня или тебя, если ты живёшь в Нью-Йорке, конечно. Они надеются, что ты такой же охрененно крутой сексуальный альфа как в книгах. Кто-то даже попросил кинуть раздобытую о нас информацию на форум, чтобы оборотни из других штатов, приезжая в город, могли нас найти и познакомиться. Одни мечтают соблазнить тебя, другие – меня, а третьи надеются, что мы, как в книгах, вместе.

Дерек сел. Брови сошлись на переносице, в глазах отражалось желание убивать. О, да, собственнические замашки Дерека и правда заводили.

\- Если увижу рядом с тобой хоть одного оборотня…

\- Кстати, как тебя ещё местные оборотни не сдали? – перебил его Стайлз, закрывая ноутбук и отставляя его на тумбочку. - Уж они-то наверняка тебя знают, ты ж не бета, вас, альф, в городе всего-то с дюжину.

\- Вот именно, они меня знают, а потому не рискуют собственной шеей.

\- О, ты опасный альфа, да? – он игриво царапнул всё ещё хмурого, сверкающего глазами Дерека по голой груди и улёгся сверху.

\- Если кто-нибудь к тебе подойдёт, - Хейл не дал сбить себя с мысли, но послушно обнял за талию, - я сломаю ему шею.

\- А если кто-нибудь сунется к тебе? – Стайлз пальцами зачесал волосы Дерека назад и шутливо подул ему на нос.

Дерек поморщился и немного расслабился, забираясь руками ему под рубашку и поглаживая поясницу.

\- Они не посмеют досаждать мне.

\- Кстати, Лидия спрашивала, может ли она написать про нас новую книгу.

\- Нет, - категорично ответил Дерек, забираясь ему в штаны и сжимая ягодицы. – Развлеклась и хватит.

\- А я думаю разрешить ей последнюю книгу, - он подполз чуть повыше и потёрся носом о колючую щёку. – Пусть закончит серию и отправит нас на покой.

\- Что, понравилось чужое внимание? – теперь взгляд Дерека был насмешливый.

\- Знаешь, мне нравится быть волчьей знаменитостью, - он приподнялся на руках, с улыбкой рассматривая расслабившегося наконец оборотня. – К тому же, если бы не эти книги, мы бы с тобой так и не познакомились. Разве это не романтично?

\- Не очень. Но если тебя так мучает сентиментальность, - ловкие пальцы пробрались в него, и Стайлзу стало тяжело сосредоточиться на том, что ему говорит Дерек, - можешь разрешить ей. Но только одну. Последнюю.

\- Последнюю, я понял, - он сорвался на стон и насадился сильнее.

\- Моё вынужденное воздержание наконец-то закончено? – прошептал Дерек ему на ухо и вогнал три пальца.

Стайлз застонал в голос и что-то промычал в знак согласия. Дерек вытащил пальцы, вызвав у Стайлза протест, и, опрокинув его на покрывало, стянул штаны вместе с бельём.

\- И с себя, - пробормотал Стайлз, оглаживая мощные плечи, грудь и пресс. Во взгляде сквозили не менее собственнические искры, чем у Дерека несколькими минутами раньше.

Дерек послушно стянул джинсы и трусы и улёгся между призывно раздвинутых ног. Припав к губам Стайлза, он прошёлся руками по его груди, огладил бока и сомкнул кулак на члене. Стайлз стонал ему в губы и толкался в кулак, изнемогая от желания.

\- Чёрт, давай уже, - пробормотал он, оторвавшись от сладких губ и с разочарованием убирая чужую руку со своего члена.

Дерек потянулся к тумбочке и достал смазку, выдавил немного на пальцы и кинул тюбик куда-то в ноги. Смазав член, он провёл блестящими пальцами по краям ануса, не проникая, а затем, за бёдра подтянув Стайлза поближе, вошёл сразу на всю длину.

Долго держать ритм не получилось, Стайлз громко стонал и активно подмахивал, и сам не ожидал, что так быстро кончит, утягивая за собой Дерека, впившегося ему в горло поцелуем-укусом.

Стайлз, перекатившись Дереку под бок, выводил на его груди ничего не значащие рисунки. Надо было идти в душ, закинуть покрывало в стирку и проветрить комнату, но двигаться, как обычно, совсем не хотелось. Дерек поцеловал его в макушку и покрепче прижал к себе.

\- Я не настаиваю, - осторожно начал он, - но было бы не плохо, если бы ты познакомился с моей стаей.

\- Только если не как друид, - пробормотал Стайлз, бездумно ущипнув Дерека за сосок.

\- Как моего жениха?

\- Жениха? – Стайлз приподнялся и удивлённо посмотрел на напряжённо ждущего ответа Дерека. – Это ты мне сейчас предложение что ли сделал?

Дерек кивнул и указал на шкаф.

\- Кольцо там. Уже месяц. Ждал подходящего момента.

\- Вполне подходящий, - кивнул Стайлз, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке и снова опускаясь на улыбнувшегося в ответ Дерека. – Я согласен. И на жениха, и на знакомство, - он шутливо потёрся носом о нос Дерека и поцеловал.

Что ж, возможно, Стайлз уже готов простить Лидию.


End file.
